Libreta
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Todo lo que siente está en esa libreta y ahora por culpa del idiota de Kenny sus sentimientos están expuestos- /Style/


**Bueno, heme aquí again jejeje, espero y estén bien, me desaparecí por un largo tiempo –en verdad largo- en fin, se me ha ocurrido hacer este leeendo one-shot Style, solo queda decir que lo disfruten y se diviertan con este pequeño fic**

 _ ***Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

* * *

" _Odio… odio todo aquello que logra tener el más mínimo contacto contigo, incluyendo a nuestros amigos, porque aunque pases más tiempo conmigo aun así tengo que compartirte –de mala gana- con los otros. Siento mariposas en el estómago cuando te sientas al lado de mí, cuando me miras fijo a los ojos con ese verde esmeralda que me encantan, cuando tengo la oportunidad de tomar tu rizado cabello rojo como el fuego, por esos pequeños momentos en los que pasmos juntos los dos es la razón por la que sigo vivo, como me gustaría decirte todas estas cosas que siento, pero sigo temeroso de tu rechazo…. Kyle, yo te a…"_

-¡Stan!- gritó el rubio interrumpiendo la escritura del azabache

-¡ah! ¡Kenny! ¡¿No sabes respetar espacios?!- gritó Stan cerrando con rapidez su libreta

-¿hm? ¿Estás escribiendo?

-¿q-qué? ¡No!... yo solo estaba… revisando la tarea de matemáticas

-¿tarea? No había ninguna tarea

-este….

-déjame ver tu libreta entonces- dijo tomando el objeto

-¡No!- gritó Stan colocando ambas manos sobre el cuaderno impidiendo que Kenny la tomara

-¡déjame ver, Stan, si no voy a reprobar!- gritó nuevamente tratando que quitársela

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-¡Hey!- gritó un pelirrojo acercándose

-K-Kyle- pronunció el de pompón rojo con sonrojo

-Kyleee, Stan no me quiere prestar su libreta para ver la tarea- habló el rubio con una lágrima en el ojo haciendo un puchero

-No hay tarea, así ni para que sigues peleando con Stan, déjale sus cosas- dijo Kyle con tranquilidad sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo

-a mí no me engañas, Stanley, ya sé por qué no me quieres dejar ver tu libreta y además te sonrojas

-¿q-qué dices?

-sí… lo que pasa… es que tú…

" _-¡Mierda!"_

-¡tienes una revista Playboy y no me quieres dejar verla! ¡Dame acá!- dijo abalanzándose contra Stan haciendo que ambos se fueran de espaldas hasta caer al piso

-¡Kenny, Stan!- gritó preocupado el pelirrojo

-¡Dámela!-gritó Kenny luchando por el objeto

-¡Sobre… mi… cadáver!- respondía Stan oponiendo resistencia

-¡Si no me la das te voy a romper el brazo!

-¡Sepárense coño!- gritó Kyle entrando a la pelea

-¡Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski!- gritó el profesor ganando la atención de los 3 muchachos que ya habían dejado de pelear

-oh… mierda- dijeron juntos

-¡Vayan con el consejero ahora!- los 3 suspiraron y salieron del aula en dirección a la oficina del señor Mackey, se sentaron en la banca que estaba fuera de su despacho

-nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado de terco en "préstame la libreta, Stan, préstame la libreta"- dijo molesto el azabache imitando la voz de Kenny haciéndola chillona y berrinchuda

-si me hubieras dado la playboy no nos hubiéramos peleado

-¡¿cuál pinche playboy?! ¡¿Cuál?!

-¡la que no me quisiste prestar!

-¡no tenía ninguna!

-¡¿y por qué no me diste la libreta entonces?!

-¡qué te importa!

-¡ya dejen de pelear ustedes 2! ¡Por eso estamos aquí!

-tienes razón… perdón Ky- dijo el Stan bajando su mirada

-eres un sacón, Stan

-no empieces, Kenny- se quedaron en silencio por dos minutos hasta que de la oficina de Mackey salió un azabache de gorro y abrigo azul

-¿otra vez aquí, Craig?- preguntó Kyle

-sí

-¿por qué?- preguntó Kenny

-le dije a la profesora de Artes que me chupara las bolas

-es tu quinta vez en la semana

-y apenas es miércoles

-me da igual…

-chicos, ahora pueden pasar ustedes, ¿mm'kay?- anunció el profesor y los 3 chicos entraron a esta- platíquenme por qué los mandaron aquí

-porque aquí mi amigo Stan es un envidioso de primera- dijo Kenny cruzado de brazos

-Stan, no es bueno ser un envidioso con tus amigos, ¿mm'kay?

-lo sé, pero no tengo que prestar mis cosas si no quiero. Nunca le niego algo a Kenny y es justo que él respete mis cosas, ¿no cree?

-Kenny, tu amigo tiene razón, si te presta todo no puedes obligarlo a que te preste algo que puede ser íntimo como un diario ¿mm'kay?

-oh, ¿un diario dijo, no?- preguntó Kenny pícaro

-disculpe, pero yo intenté detener la pelea, no entiendo qué sigo haciendo aquí, no hice nada

-lo sé, Kyle, pero haber interferido y terminado peleando te convierte en parte del enfrentamiento, ¿mm'kay? A todo esto ¿Qué es lo que trataba de quitarte Kenny, Stan?

-una libreta

-oh, bueno, si ese es lo que ocasionó el problema, entonces lo mejor será confiscarla ¿mm'kay?

-¿qué? ¡No! Profesor Mackey, no es necesario que me la quite

-lo siento, Stan, pero si solo así dejan de pelear tengo que hacerlo, ¿mm'kay? Dame la libreta

-es que…

-sin peros, ¿mm'kay?

-sí, señor…- sacó de su mochila la libreta de pasta azul y la entregó

-puedes estar tranquilo, no la leeré, no me está permitido, ¿mm'kay?- asintió sin muchas ganas- bueno, ya pueden irse, y recuerden que las peleas entre amigos no son para nada buenas, ¿mm'kay?- los 3 asintieron y salieron del salón

-¡muchas gracias, Kenny!

-¿y ahora qué hice?

-tuve que darle mi diar…digo, libreta al imbécil de Mackey

-hey, te lo vuelvo a repetir. La culpa la has tenido tú por no prestármela

-¿para qué la querías?

-para verla

-tienes tus propias libretas, no tienes por qué andar de chismoso en las cosas de los demás

-lo siento, Stan, pero mi curiosidad es grande

-la curiosidad mató al gato, Kenny, acuérdate- dijo en todo serio y Kenny pasó saliva nervioso

-bu-bueno, creo que lo mejor es irme al salón- y dando la vuelta salió corriendo como alma que lleva el viento

-ya se fue Kenny… Stan- llamó el judío y su amigo le miró- ¿qué tienes en esa libreta? ¿Es algo malo?

-eso creo…

-¡¿Son las respuestas del examen?!

-no…

-¿entonces?... vamos, soy tu amigo ¿No confías en mí?

-sí confío, pero… lo que escribí en esa libreta… es algo íntimo

-ah… entonces te ayudaré a recuperarla

-gracias, Kyle. Pero si el profesor Mackey afirma que no la leerá me hace sentir algo reconfortado

-¿y cuándo la vas a obtener de vuelta?

-supongo que hasta que mis padres vengan por ella

-deberían hacerlo

-lo sé, pero si les digo, mamá va a querer saber que hay ahí

-¿qué es? ¿Una especie de diario?

-sí

-ah… ¿qué harás?

-nada, esperaré a que se vayan todos y entraré a la oficina de Mackey

-te ayudaré

-gracias. Hay que venir después de la escuela

-de acuerdo

El día entero pasó, y Stan y Kyle esperaban detrás de la escuela esperando a que todo mundo se fuera, asomaban la cabeza por la ventana que daba a la oficina de Mackey, podían verlo ahí sobre su escritorio revisando unos papeles importantes

-esto es aburrido, Kyle, mejor vámonos

-quiero ayudarte a recuperar tu libreta, y eso es lo que voy a hacer

-gracias, sinceramente eres el mejor amigo de todos

-Stan, yo te quiero mucho y haría lo que fuera por ti…- dijo colocando su mano sobre la de su amigo, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de este

-Kyle…

-¿dime?

-hay algo… que quisiera decirte

-te escucho

-tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y te estimo

-sí, yo también te estimo mucho

-y bueno… recientemente terminé con Wendy

-por enésima vez

-pero decidí que ésta era la última vez que lo haré

-¿de verdad? Oye, que gran noticia

-sí, ahora estoy enamorado de alguien más, pero…

-¿pero?

-tengo miedo… de no ser correspondido por esa persona

-¿cómo sabes?

-tal vez es algo prohibido

-eso no lo sabrás si no se lo dices, ¿de quién se trata?

-Kyle… quien me gusta…

-¡Sh! Mackey acaba de salir- interrumpió Kyle tapando la boca de su amigo- tenemos que entrar ahora que no está- abrió la ventana de la oficina y entró rápidamente

-está bien…- siguió a su amigo y entre los dos buscaron la libreta por todas partes, hasta que Kyle abrió un cajón y ahí vio el cuaderno

-¡lo encontré!

-bien ahora vamos- Kyle salió por la ventana casi corriendo, y cuando Stan estaba a punto de salir, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa

-¡Stan Marsh! Nunca pensé que serías capaz de robarme en mi oficina ¿mm'kay?

-señor Mackey, no es lo que parece

-ahora mismo llamaré a tus padres, ¿mm'kay?

-¡No pero…!

-¡vamos ya!- y sin darle oportunidad a hablar, se llevó arrastrando al muchacho a la oficina de la directora

Para abreviar, llamaron a los padres de Stan y estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato acerca de la conducta rebelde que Stan estaba teniendo cada día. Cuando salieron otro rato pasó de sermones y discursos por parte de sus padres, estaba totalmente nervioso ¿Y si Kyle leía su libreta? ¿Qué haría si eso pasara? Ya no podría mirarlo a la cara sin sentir vergüenza. Llegó por desgracia el día siguiente y temeroso se acercó a sus amigos, los saludó como si nada pasara y por suerte Kyle no mostraba señales de haber leído la libreta

El día transcurrió normal, sin sobresaltos y con las mismas payasadas de siempre, a la salida todos se despidieron, y Stan y Kyle caminaban por el parque, el asunto de la libreta al parecer ya se le había olvidado a Stan, hasta que cuando estaban a punto de tomar caminos distintos, el pelirrojo la sacó de su mochila y se la entregó. Stan con muchos nervios y sudando frío se atrevió a hablar

-Kyle…

-¿sí?

-tú… ¿La… la leíste?

-tranquilo, no sé nada que no quieres que sepa- Stan suspiró aliviado y en eso Kyle se acercó a él y susurró en su oído- por cierto… también siento celos de todo el que se acerca a ti…- besó su mejilla y salió corriendo del parque

-Kyle… de verdad te amo…

* * *

 **No sé, me dio la inspiración de escribir esto, espero y les haya gustado esto. Nos vemos la próxima ¡Cuidensemen!**


End file.
